


Secret.

by Eliizaah7



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliizaah7/pseuds/Eliizaah7
Summary: Where Grif and Simmons wants to keep their relationship in secret, but some of the gang already knows.





	1. We know.

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from the show Friends, I was watching that episode and I just can picture perfect Grif and Simmons, so, i make a little fic about it.
> 
>  Inspired and based on the episode 14 from the season 5 of the TV show: Friends.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> English is not my native language, if you see any mistake, please tell me.  
> xX

"Please, Wash." Simmons asks, puting his palms in the shoulders of the former Freelancer's face. "Just give us a little more time."

"I don’t understand, everyone thinks that you two are dating, I thought you were dating even before the fight with the Meta." Wash snaps looking at the two reds in front of him "And now that you two are actually together, you don’t want anyone to know, even though they all somehow already know it."

"Well, if you say it like that, it sounds dumb." Grif mumbles, rolling his eyes.

"It's because it is dumb." Wash squeaks.

"Just give us a little more time" Simmons repeats. "It's enough with the mocking of the others believing that we’re dating, if they find out that we're really together, they would never stop bothering us." Wash snorts crossing his arms "This goes so well, Wash ... "he mutters pointing to himself and Grif "We don’t want anything to ruin it."

"Okay, whatever." Wash snorts "But you have to stop dragging me to the mud while making your stupid excuses to hide the obvious." He threats, Simmons and Grif nod with silly smiles on their faces.

 

* * *

 

"Hey Wash" the green team captain greets sitting in front of the blond in the dining room.

"Tucker" He greets back without looking up from his food.

"What's new?" Tucker asks after clearing his throat. When Wash looks up, Tucker takes it down, studying his fingers.

"What's wrong, Tucker?" He asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing, nothing" Tucker responds, his tone rising a couple of octaves "So ehm, Wash, do you know where Grif and Simmons are?" He asks dark eyes fixed on the clear ones, Wash swallows, knowing the whereabouts of the pair of captains "I haven’t seen them all day, I even make Palomo stay on guard here and Grif hasn’t come, like in all fucking day"

"I don’t know Tucker, why the fuck should I know?" Wash answers, getting somewhat defensively.

Tucker raises his hands in an innocence gesture. "I’m just asking, Wash" He clears his throat. "However, it's weird, I thought maybe I should go to their room to look for them" he raises an eyebrow evaluating the reaction of the blond.

Wash frowns. "No." He responds quickly, Tucker raises his eyebrows and a little smirk growing on his mouth; Wash rushes to correct his previous answer "I don’t think it's a good idea, it's better to call them on the radio. I mean, you really don’t want to go into Grif's room, do you? "

Tucker grunts, tapping the table with his knuckles. Look at Wash in the eyes, his gaze looking desperate.

"Come on, Wash." He whispers, the gray eyed looks at him. "They're fucking right? Like _really_ fucking."

"I-I don’t know, Tucker. And I don’t care."

"Wash." Tucker hums, a satisfied smirk spreading across his face. "C’mon men, I know you know."

"Know what? What do you know?"

"I know they're fucking and I know that you know they're fucking."

"How do you know it?"

"I heard you guys talking this morning in the boardroom." He responds and then lets out an excited giggle. "Shit, fucking finally. That pair of assholes had been dancing around each other for years, their sexual tension was so fucking heavy that even I got horny..." Wash snorts.

"Tucker, you're always horny, it's because you're a fucking sicko."

"Oh can it Wash." He answers.

"But you can’t say anything, they're all weird about this," He mumbled, annoyed. "Especially, they don’t want Sarge to know."

"Oh yeah, Sarge would totally castrate Grif for breaking Simmons' honor." Tucker laughs, pulling a smile from Wash. "But fine, I will not say anything."

"Oh god, oh god" Donut's voice sounds as soon as the pink soldier goes through the doors of the almost completely empty dining room.

"Don’t say anything to Donut either or he'll start making weird comments to them" Wash warns, watching the merry soldier walk towards them with an astonished grimace.

"Don’t worry." Tucker murmurs, then smiles at Donut when he arrives and sits down next to Wash, his altered expression doesn’t diminish. "Hey Don ..."

"You guys will not believe what I just saw" interrupts Donut, Wash and Tucker share a look shrugging.

"If it has to do with Doc and that remodeling thing in your room ..." begins Wash with a tired tone.

"No, no. None of that... unless you want me to tell you." Donut mutters, momently regaining his tone of insinuation.

"Nooo." Both boys respond. Donut snorts, recovering almost immediately his grimace of amazement.

"What I saw... I expected it, but it’s been so much time that I thought ..." he throws his hands over his flushed face "Grif and Simmons." He screams as if that single sentence explained everything. Unfortunately, for the two of them sitting next to him, it explained it.

Tucker looks at Wash and then looks at an excited Donut.

"What?"

"Grif and Simmons." He screeches again, fanning his hands. "I saw them, Tucker, you were right."

"Oh men" Wash complains, pushing his food tray away to see Donut.

"They were doing it." He yells again "I saw them ... they were in one of the supply closets, and they were banging!"

"Donut, shut up." Tucker shushes when he sees that Sarge enters the dining room, followed by Lopez and Caboose.

"But they were there and I heard them and ... they should know that the windows of the closets doors are at eye level..." he murmurs ignoring the nervous face of Tucker and Wash "Let me tell you that I got quite impressed with what I saw…"

"Shut up Donut." Wash hisses, looking at the three who passes directly the bar to take their food. "I know, we know," he says, pointing to Tucker.

"You know?" He shrieks even more scandalized, making Sarge turn his head to see his soldier completely exalted, frowns and rushes to serve his food, Tucker hisses, slapping Donut.

"Yes, we know, both, but Sarge doesn’t know and Grif and Simmons don’t want him to find out yet."

"Oh God" Donut screams "I cannot believe it, they are..."

"What in Sam’s hell is happening here, Donut?" Sarge growls, causing a sharp cry from Donut, who with his outburst of emotion hadn’t noticed the man inside the dining room "What's all that whining, strawberry cupcake?"

"Sarge!" He exclaims, turning to see the man in full armor. "Oh nothing, I was just excited, Tucker and I will have a hand to hand combat training."

"Oh, that's good, you must prepare yourself to be able to destroy ..."

"You know how much I love to use my body to make another man kiss the ground and beg for mercy." Cuts the pink soldier, Sarge clears his throat, noticeably uncomfortable.

"Eh yes, you do that, son." He mutters sitting up straight to start eating and ignoring his soldier.

 

* * *

 

"You mean whenever Grif and Simmons going at all those outings to patrol, the inventories in the lockers and when Simmons spent hours working on his arm in their room ..." begins Donut, Tucker cuts him off, showing his emotion.

"Uh-huh, they were fucking, fucking and definitely fucking." They both laugh, smiles somewhat frightening adorning their faces.

"Ah, I think this is fabulous, it's great ..." He says "for Grif, I think Simmons may be able to do better." Tucker smiles sideways frowning and Wash groans running his hand over his face.

The three were on the workout room sitting on the weight benches, Tucker and Donut gossiping about the new revelation.

 "Well, this is perfect, now you know it, I'll tell Simmons and Grif, so I will not be the one to carry..." Donut's shrill voice silences him.

"No don’t do that."

"Why the hell not? That way we can end this whole mess of lies and secrets..."

"Sure, we can tell them we know and see Simmons have a little panic breakdown, or..." He lengthens the last word, Tucker leans toward him, attracted by the mischievous voice.

"Or...?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"We can _not_ tell them we know and have some fun for our own with this situation."

"Uhhh, it sounds good, I like that idea ... I'm in." Tucker says, rubbing his hands against his tights "How will we do it?"

"Well, every time they say they'll do patrols on their own, we add the lieutenants to the plan." He laughs and Tucker smirks.

"And every time they say Simmons will work on his arm, we bring Dr. Gray to them." adds the aqua soldier with a malicious grin.

Wash groans again with annoyance. "No, no, no, wait guys; you know what would be the more fun?" Both guys look at him with interest "Telling them."

The other two just snort rolling their eyes.

"Nah, I wanna do Donut’s plan, dude." Tucker says turning around again to face Donut.

"No, I do not want to do this" Wash complains, Tucker shakes his head.

"You don’t have to do anything, Wash, just don’t tell them that we know. Donut and I will take care of everything."

The red remains silent, looking at nothing in particular, a mischievous grin forming on his moist lips. Tucker opens his eyes wide, waiting for another idea to torture the idiotic lovebirds.

"What is it?" The darkest man asks with excitement.

"I think I have the perfect idea" Donut whispers, his face contorting into a grimace of pure evil, at least in Wash's eyes. "We will use your best weapon, Tucker."

"My sword?"

"No silly, your flirty nature and your sexuality." He whispers winking at the dark skinned man, Tucker just look at him thoughtful.

“How exactly?”

Donut’s grin grows wider.

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Tucker whispers, there is him, Donut, Wash and Lopez in the dining room, dinner time is almost over and almost everyone is gone.

"Yes, I'm sure, now we just need Grif to come, the boy will never go to bed without having dinner."

"More now that he really needs a lot of energy when  he is going to bed, if you know what I'm talking about" Tucker winks, Donut giggles as Wash and Lopez snorts "Bow chika bow wow"

Ten minutes later they see Grif in his civil clothes walking through the doors, looking nowhere but at the bar where the food was.

"Go on; prove your worth, Lavernius." Donut whispers, patting Tucker's shoulder,, making him snort.

"Don’t call me Lavernius" he complains, standing up, sighing pompously, this would be fucking weird and hard, so he hoped it’s worth it.

He goes straight to Grif, who is filling his tray with food, rolls his eyes when he sees the man eating directly from the containers when his plate can’t take more food.

"Hey Grif" he greets the tanned man; he looks at him and smiles sideways.

"What's up Tucker?" He takes a piece of breaded chicken from the tray on the bar and puts it in his mouth.

"Not much, I uh, just, I wanted to see up close how your mouth moves when you eat" he whispers awkwardly, Grif laughs out loud and Donut face palms.

"What the fuck are you talking about, dude?"

"Nothing, forget about that" Tucker laughs nervously, he bites his lip, thinking something else to say "Uhm, are you following Wash's exercise routines?" He asks using his seductive tone; Grif leaves the tray and turns to look at him, a small note of panic in his features.

"Why? He said something to you? "He asks raising his eyebrows "At night I go to the gym to do weights." He snaps out "Tell him that"

"Hey, don’t worry, I'll tell him." Tucker responds and clears his throat, taking a step closer, wearing his armor now is at least 3 inches above Grif, who wore a simple orange shirt and jeans. Fforcing himself to look casual, let his gloved hand fall on Grif's arm, giving a slight squeeze. " _Oh_ , I'll definitely tell him, I'll even tell him that I could feel the results of your work myself" he whispers, Grif looks from his hand to his face, his brow furrows as his lips part slightly.

"Ehm, what?"

"Uh?" Tucker asks, his hand stroking the thick arm a little more, amazed that he actually feels hard muscles under the Hawaiian’s shirt.

"Hey asshole, what's wrong with you?" Grif asks shaking his arm slightly, Tucker's hand falls to his side.

"Well, I don’t know, I shouldn’t ..." he whispers smiling flirty, avoiding eye contact with Grif, the one in orange shirt tilts his head, a curious grin adorning his features. "I cannot tell you."

"Why not?" Grif asks, turning his head to make sure his food tray stills where he left it. Tucker's low laugh makes him look again at the man in armor in front of him. "C’mon, Tucker, just tell me." He murmurs, the dreadlocked man looks down, looking shy and Grif waits for the boy to speak.

Normally, he would give a shit about Tucker's nonsenses, but he and the aqua soldier had started a friendship since that night, where they both get wasted and told each other shameful secrets; and at this moment the darker man was behaving very weird.

"You are, actually, the one person I can’t tell this to" he whispers, Grif raises an eyebrow. "Although, you’re the one I want to the most."

"Tucker..." Grif whispers, tilting his head with an accusatory gesture "Are you drunk? You fucking asshole, you got drunk and you didn’t invite me."

"No, no, I didn’t get drunk. I would never do it without you" he whispers, taking a step closer "You know, I think what happens is that I've been alone for so long... and, shit, dude, do you remember that night? "He bites his lip, looking nervous.

"Ok, officially, you're freaking me out" Grif whispers, stepping back. "And what night, man?"

"That night, when we talked and drank, the first night in the sand ... do you remember what you told me?"

"Oh, I told you ... that thing about Simmons" he whispers, beginning to get seriously scared, did Tucker know about him and Dick?

"No, well yeah, but c’mon, man, I don’t want to talk about Simmons." He responds, Grif smiles at the wave of relief that comes to him, Tucker doesn’t know. "I'm talking about what you told me before that."

"About me being bi..." Tucker nods, preventing Grif from saying it out loud.

"Yeah, well, I just can’t stop thinking about that, _Dex_ " he whispers, taking a step closer, Grif frowns, studying him, then he suddenly manages to join the dots, his eyebrows rising almost to his hair as he give a step back again "You know what I'm talking about ..." Tucker whispers again, smiling slinky at Grif's grimace "Maybe then, we should have that talk again, I'm sure this time it will have a more ... _interesting_ ending." He says biting his lip before turning and going to the table where the other guys are.

Wash is blushing and staring at the table, Donut smirks proudly and Lopez snap out something that sounds like _Pendejo_ , Tucker smiles at them, taking his helmet from the table and heading to the exit of the dinning room, before leaving, he looks at Grif who is open-mouthed in the same place where he left him, Tucker winks at him and leaves.

Al’ right, Step 1, done.


	2. They don’t know that we know.

Grif turns on the bed, carrying his boyfriend's body with him, Simmons hums with satisfaction when the arms of the tanned man hold him in the air before leaving him softly on his chest.

"You're strong." Simmons whispers, holding up his head to look into his boyfriend's uneven eyes, Grif smiles. "I love how strong you are, it's kinda hot." He says tilting his head to bite his lip.

Grif chuckles. His arms surround Simmons and press him against him.

"You're stronger than me ... and hotter too," he mutters raising his head to joint his lips over Simmons'.

Both share a lazy and wet kiss. When they pull apart a little, Grif bites his lower lip.

"Hey Dick" he calls, the redhead open his eyes and looks at him "Today something weird happens." He whispers, Simmons frowns.

"What happens?"

"Tucker... he was acting really weird."

Simmons snorts. "Tucker always acts weird."

"No, it was something different, he ... I think he was flirting with me"

"What?" Simmons laughs "Tucker is flirtatious by nature, but he has never tried anything with anyone of us, not even with Wash."

"I know, but I think he was definitely flirting, he even winked at me."

"He did that?" Simmons asks with a frown. "I cannot believe it."

“Neither can I"

"Grif, does Tucker even know that you are into mans too?"

"Yeah, I told him a long time ago" he says. "I also told him that I liked you."

"What?" He frowns "he knows?"

"No, he doesn't know anything about what’s happening now between us, I'm telling you, he was flirting and he said he didn’t want to talk about my crush on you."

"Uhm, Dex, maybe you misunderstood him."

"I did not misunderstand him, babe, he was all over me, he called me _Dex_ and he touched my biceps, for fuck’s sake"

Simmons straightens up, sitting astride his boyfriend's hip, Grif leans on his elbows to raise himself a little and look at the redhead.

The cyborg's organic hand goes down to his shoulder and caresses it down, touching his arm. "You have nice biceps," he whispers, biting his lip, Grif smiles at the compliment. Both are dropped back into the bed, ending the conversation.

However, Simmons sighs snuggling against Grif's chest, hoping everything be a misunderstanding, Tucker couldn’t want to be with _his_ Grif, he never showed any romantic interest, and in any case, why until now?

 

* * *

 

The next morning, the captains, Carolina, Wash, Sarge and Donut are in the meeting room, forming the teams for the scouting mission of the area that Kimball had designated.

"I'll take zone B" Simmons says. Donut and Tucker share a look of complicity, both smirking when Grif speaks.

"I'll go with you, you need someone who can drive fast enough so the ants don’t be able to climb into the warthog’s fender.” He jokes.

"Oh, curiously that area is quite big." Donut hums giving a round of applause. Simmons frowns.

"No, it is not, all zones cover the same area of land."

"But your zone has a lot of wooded area, you guys are gonna need help if you want to finish the mission today."

"No, we don’t need ..." Grif is cut by Donut again.

"Yes, you need to take someone else with you."

"The teams are complete." Carolina interrupts making Grif smiles smugly at Donut's direction.

"Are you counting Lopez, right?" a smiling Donut asks at Carolina, the former Freelancer frowns.

"Lopez goes with me” Sarge snaps out "We work well together because we have a great communication."

"There it is, Tucker and I will go together, Caboose must go with Carolina or Wash." He whispers and Carolina sighs, Church appears on her shoulder, the appearance of the AI is enough for Caboose to join Carolina's team. Wash drummed his fingers against the table.

"Al’ right Wash, you go with Simmons and Grif" Carolina says getting up and choosing Zone A.

All the teams choose a zone and withdraw the room.

"I'm gonna get my rifle" Wash says before leaving the room, where only the lovebirds, Donut and Tucker are left. The pink soldier walks to the exit and lay on against the door frame, following Tucker's actions with a wicked smirk.

The captain of the green team takes his helmet in his hand and passes in front of the two reds.

"Well, good luck guys, I'll see you later." He says, then he pauses a bit next to Grif and gets a little closer to him "I hope to see you soon, _Dex_ , take care of yourself" he whispers, his voice lowering a bit before caressing the orange man's hip, his fingers touching softly between the codpiece and the plate of the tight , brushing the kevlar suit. Grif raises his eyebrows as Tucker gives him a flirtatious smile before resuming his way to Donut, who can’t contain the smile directed at his trick partner.

When the door closes behind the two soldiers, Grif turns to see a flushed Simmons scowling at the closed door.

"You saw that, right? Did you see that farewell and caress? "He asks raising his arms, points his hip "He caressed my hip" Grif shouts, Simmons stops looking at the door to look at his boyfriend, his brow deepening.

"Actually I did. What the fuck? Like, what the actual fuck?" He growls, jealousy bubbling inside him." He even used his flirty voice and he really called you _Dex_..." he cuts himself, his mouth opening slightly as well as his eyes.

"So now you believe me? He is attracted to me."

"Grif, he knows." He whispers ignoring Grif's last comment, Simmons gasps with both hands to his red hair, takes some strands giving himself a twitch in panic, Grif frowns. "He knows about us."

"What?"

"Tucker knows, and that dickhead just wants to freak us out." He raps out and Grif bites his lip "That's the only explanation for it."

The Hawaiian grimaces offended. "And what about the caress on my hip, or my sexy mouth when I’m eating and my strong arms...?" He asks stroking his biceps, and then looks at Simmons finally sharing some of his panic "He knows"

Simmons nods biting his lower lip. He sighs and approaches to caress Grif's arms. "You're damn hot and I’m so fucking into you, fat ass" he whispers before kissing Grif chastely. He smiles and nods, taking the redhead's hips.

That's when Wash comes in.

"Do you plan to come or...?" He looks at the couple "Can you two stop getting all frisky until we finish the mission?" He scolds and they both snort and break away.

 

* * *

 

Simmons goes in the turret, Grif drives and Wash goes co-pilot, all the trip they have gone in silence. Suddenly Grif slows down until he stops the warthog. Wash looks at him through his golden visor.

"Why are you stopping?" He asks. Simmons comes down from the turret and walks until he's leaning against the copilot's door, Wash looks at him. "What?"

"Wash" Simmons whispers, his radios connected allowing their conversation only between the three of them.

"What?"

"Tucker knows about us." Grif snaps out. "You promised not to say anything to anyone"

"But I didn’t tell them" Wash complains, knowing that this stupid game would take him down as well.

"Them?" Simmons asks, raising an eyebrow and his voice getting higher "Who’s them?"

Wash sighs. "Tucker and Donut" the moan of annoyance he gets in response sounds in stereo on his radio. "They know it and they asked me not to tell you anything"

"Ah, Wash" Grif complains.

"Hey, it's your fault, why can’t you be honest and that's it?” he asks “It's what you have to do, so, hey it's over now, right? Cause’ you can tell them you know they know and I get out of this fucking mess"

"Unless ..." Simmons whispers, his voice sounding dangerously like Donut's the day before.

"No, not unless... come on Simmons, you are the smart and mature one, you cannot fall in this crap with Tucker and Donut" he says looking directly at the maroon man's visor.

"They think they're so slick messing with us" Simmons mocks. "They think they can make fun of us." He looks at Grif over Wash, the orange man nods, humming in agreement. "But the idiots don’t know that we know they know."

"Hell yeah, the hunters will be hunted." Grif laughs, Simmons' nod makes Wash growl.

 

* * *

 

When they return from their mission and give their reports to Kimball, they all go to their rooms.

"I got it." Simmons exclaims coming out of the shower, his wet hair falling around his face, Grif looks at him from the bed, the white towel barely tied above his boyfriend's hip momentarily distracts him. "Grif" calls, the Hawaiian looks at him with raised eyebrows.

"Uh?"

"Pay attention, dummy" He scolds approaching to him, the redhead drops himself down beside his boyfriend, who immediately lets his fingers caress his boyfriend’s warm and damp chest, Simmons groans quietly and takes Grif's hand away when those thick and callused fingers rubs lightly against his nipple. "Wait, listen to me." He asks, the tanned man snorts looking at Dick's impressive green eye.

"What do you got?" Grif asks, looking how some drops run through he tempting abs of his redhead.

"What we are gonna do with Tucker and Donut"

"Oh" Grif whispers, immediately paying more attention to his boyfriend's words and not to the perfect pale skin exposed. "What?"

"You'll go find Tucker and tell him you want to talk to him about what's going on” Grif raises an eyebrow “You'll flirt back"

"Oh, well, he suggested me that we should have _that_ conversation again... he said that this time, it would have a better ending"

"Perfect." Simmons smirks archly "Find him and tell him you want to have that conversation tonight"

"Okay, whatever you say babe" he whispers, lowering his gaze back to his boyfriend's toned chest, the droplets traveling through it manage to disconnect him again from the conversation "Can it be after I dry the moisture on your skin with my tongue?" He asks lowly, bending to lick a couple of drops accumulated in the line separating the muscles from Simmons' pectorals.

The redhead grunts leaning over the pillows, making Grif's work easier. "You cannot dry something with your tongue, dumbass." He gasps, moving his hand to Grif’s hair and gently pulls a soft brown lock.

 

* * *

 

"Ah, c’mon Wash" Tucker complains, the captain out of armor lying on the bed looked at the freelancer with a pout, Donut laughs sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"I have nothing to do with this, Kimball asked me to tell you both that if she didn’t have that report on her desk in an hour, you would be on dish duty for a week"

"Fine” The two boys snorts, some knocking sound makes them shut up, sharing a gaze.

Someone knock on the door again, Wash looks at Tucker. "Aren’t you going to open?"

"Oh right, it's my room" He answers straightening from the bed. "Who is it?" He yells getting up.

"It's Grif" the Hawaiian's voice makes Tucker freeze a few steps from the door, then he looks at Donut nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it... xX


	3. 3. They don’t know that we know that they know we know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things got real. Who is gonna chicken out?

"What is he doing here?" He whispers to Donut, his voice slightly edging panic, the pink soldier shrugs, takes Wash's arm and pulls the taller blond with him into the closet. Tucker sighs and opens the door. "Hey you, such a nice suprise" He greets, getting back his flirtatious mode.

Grif passes by him, entering the room; Tucker follows him with his eyes, closing the door. The orange team captain stops at the side of the bed, facing Tucker. Donut and Wash share a look to then look between the grids of the closet again.

"What's up?" Tucker asks approaching slowly towards Grif.

"Listen Tucker, the thing is..." he sighs taking a step towards the dark-skinned man, Tucker watches the approach and his heart speeds up "I have not been able to stop thinking about what you told me in the dining room yesterday night" He mumbles, his voice sounding low.

"Huh?" Tucker yells, his eyes opening almost comically, Grif smirks to his insides.

Donut covers his mouth with his hands, stopping the sound of amazement. Wash just rolls his eyes, so fucking done whit all of them.

"Yeah, I mean, I can’t look you in the eye and tell you that I'm not interested" Grif whispers, biting his lip, Tucker's face goes blank “Very interested”

"Really?"

"Yeah listen, Simmons is not gonna be in the room tonight, he has some inventory to do with Jensen ..." the Hawaiian whispers "So, I was thinking that you can stop by tonight. We’ll see how interesting that conversation is that you proposed me to have"

"I-I..." Tucker swallows "I don’t know if I have something to do tonight" He chuckles nervously.

"Well, let me know when you have an answer" Grif grins, giving him a flirty look before passing by his side to leave the room.

Tucker stays gaping until the door closes behind the orange captain. Donut and Wash come out of the closet, Donut with an identical grimace to Tucker's.

"Oh god, did you hear him?" Tucker asks the pink soldier, he nods with his lips parted, shakes his head.

"I can’t believe it" he shrieks, Wash remains silent, discreetly walking to the door “I can’t believe him”

"I know" Tucker snaps, letting himself fall onto the bed.

"I cannot believe that he would do that to Simmons" he says running his hand through his hair. "Grif seemed to..." Donut's voice is lost when the thoughtful grimace grips his face. He turns slowly to look at Washington who is already standing in front of the door. "Wash?" Donut calls, the blond turns around sighing heavily, Donut's accusing look makes him grimace. "Do they know that we know?"

"…No"

"Wash?" Tucker presses copying Donut's accusing gaze. Wash grunts annoyed again.

"They know you know" he murmurs wearily.

Donut grunts turning to look at Tucker, the captain purses his lips.

"I can not believe those two" Donut complains, Tucker nods.

"They think that they can make fun of us" Tucker adds snorting, yet Donut smiles again.

"They do not know that we know they know we know."

Tucker nods crossing his arms, a smirk adorning his dark features, Wash rolls his eyes and opens the door.

A scream stops his escape.

"You can’t tell them anything, Wash" Donut demands.

"Screw you guys!" He snaps out and shuts the door closed.

 

* * *

 

Simmons, Grif, Lopez, Caboose and Wash are in the dining room, chatting animatedly. Then Tucker and Donut enter and go to the get their food, Simmons smiles at Grif.

"Look at them, they're so fucked up" He whispers to his boyfriend, Wash looks at them and says nothing, turning his attention back to his food.

"We'll totally make them back out" Grif says quietly, the redhead nods with a naughty smirk.

While Tucker and Donut serve food on their trays, they turn slightly to look at Grif and Simmons.

"Alright, they want to play” Tucker whispers and grabs some pasta “We'll give them something to fucking play with"

"Uh-huh" Donut hums, taking his tray firmly, both approaching the table "Get him" he whispers in Tucker's ear, leaving the aqua armor to sit at the head of the table and hi goes to sit next to Wash, who refused to look at anyone at the table.

Grif smiles at Tucker as soon as they connect glances, to the surprise of the Hawaiian, his flirty smile is returned.

"So, Simmons…" Tucker begins, the redhead looks up to meet the other captain's eyes "I knew you had things to do tonight" Simmons narrows his eyes and nods "Well, I hope you don’t mind that I spend some time in your room, right? Grif and I have plans... I promise not to break anything" he winks and then looks at Grif raising an eyebrow “I’ll try to keep up that promise”

"Huh?" Simmons asks, unable to form a decent answer.

"I thought you had something to do" Grif interjected, completely taken by surprise. Is Tucker really gonna keep going with this?

"That's not important enough. So, I’ll stop by your room after the training is over." He answers titling his head and subtly biting his lip.

"Ye-eah" Grif manages to say.

"Great"

Tucker turns to exchange a smirk with Donut. While Grif looks at Simmons panicking silently, the redhead squeezes his thigh under the table, making him calm down a little.

 

* * *

 

"Jesus, Dick" Grif whispers looking at his boyfriend "I don’t think I can do this"

"Yes you can, he will back out" Simmons assures him by passing his flesh hand through Grif's hair. "Just make him believe that you really want to have sex with him."

"Ok, ok, but how far should I go to make him believe that I’m down to fuck?"

"Don’t worry, he’s gonna give up before you do"

"How can you say that? We're talking about Tucker, remember? Fucking Lavernius Tucker that fucking banged an alien" Simmons frowns.

"Uh yeah, if you see that he is not freaking out just take out the condom and the lube...  trust me, that will makes him run the shit out of here"

"And what if he doesn’t?" He asks, the redhead sighs and strokes the orange cloth over Grif's chest.

"He will, just follow the plan... you can do it babe" He whispers "I'll be in the bathroom" he says and kisses his boyfriend's lips chastely before going to his hideout.

Grif sighs rubbing his hands on his jeans. He sits on the bed, waiting for Tucker.

 

* * *

 

"Alright, here I go" Tucker whispers, he and Donut walking towards Grif and Simmons' room.

"Yeah, don’t worry, he'll chicken out very soon" Donut says.

“Hope so”

They arrive at the door and Donut gives one last inspection to the other, tight black jeans, aqua t-shirt and his dreadlocks hanging free from his head onto his shoulders "You look good" Clap silent.

"Thanks man" He whispers and before knocking on the door, he looks at Donut. "Where will you be?" He asks.

"I'll stick by here, close to the door to hear everything" He responds and Tucker nods, sighs and knocks on the door. Donut hides on the other behind the corner.

As soon as the door opens, Grif is in front of him, his brown hair is combed, he wears jeans and an orange shirt slightly fitted on the shoulders. Tucker has to accept that he looked good.

"Tucker" Grif greets, smiling sideways.

"Grif"

"Come on in." He whispers, Tucker nods entering the room, brushing his shoulder against Grif's arm as he passes. The orange captain sighs in silence before closing the door. Immediately Donut sticks to it from the outside.

When they are in, Tucker sits on the bed, looking expectantly at Grif. "That night we were drinking tequila..." he recalls, giving him an obvious look.

"I have some whiskey, is that good?" Grif asks, going to the mini-fridge in his room.

"Sure." Tucker responds, watching Grif take out the bottle and take a couple of glasses that rested on the appliance.

Simmons, on the other hand, was in the same position as Donut, stuck to the closed bathroom door.

Grif hands Tucker his glass overflowing with whiskey, then he sits next to the darker man. Both look at their glasses and take a drink of liquor. The drink lengthens and both continue to drink until they empty their glasses, both leaving a sigh a little nervous, refusing to look at each other.

"Well, here we are" Tucker whispers, swallowing hard. Grif finally giving a briefly look at him and nods, the shorter one readjusts his position on the bed, turning to face Grif. "Are you nervous?"

"Me? No, not at all" Grif responds, turning his head to look at the other "You?"

"Not even a little bit, I started this because I want it to happen..." Tucker whispers and swallows again "... _D-Dex_ "

"So do I" Grif answers, clears his throat and looks at his empty glass. "More whiskey?" He jumps up, Tucker nods frantically. Maybe alcohol helps him control his nerves.

When the full glasses are back in their hands, they emptied them again in one gulp. They look at each other, measuring themselves silently.

"Why don’t you get comfortable?" Grif asks, breaking the silence and eye contact. Tucker suddenly feels that he needs another drink. However, he smiles flirty, pushing his nerves aside.

"Of course, y-you… should do the same"

"Uh-huh" Grif whispers as he gets up, looks at Tucker, who is still sitting on the bed taking off his shirt, his toned torso is in sight, leaves the aqua garment on the bed and gets up to stand in front of Grif.

"Are you gonna take yours off?" Tucker asks "Or do you want me to do it for you?" He adds, remembering his seductive role.

Grif responds by taking the edge of his own shirt and pulling it out, leaving it on the mattress. Tucker raises his eyebrows looking at Grif's torso, scarred and with some paler skin patches, pleasantly surprised when he finds a strong and marked chest, and a slightly bulging but firm stomach. He expected Grif to be fat, like really fat... but he was not. Actually, he was kinda sexy, in a rough and masculine way.

"You look good." Grif's words sound tense.

"Thanks, you too" Tucker responds, cocking his head, studying Grif's face, looking for a sign of cowardice "Shall we go on?"

Grif looks at him for a long time, wanting to scream _No! Go back to you room right the fuck now._

"Of course" He responds and steps aside, giving an obvious look at the bed. Tucker raises his eyebrows.

"Really?" He asks. Grif sighs with relief.

"You don’t want to?"

Tucker looks at him, from him to the bed, then he looks at him again, smiles inwardly and approaches a step. "Fuck yeah I want to, but first I should take off my pants, they are kind of... tight"

Grif looks over at the garment and nods; he glances furtively at the bathroom door, swallows again and looks at Tucker again. "That would be nice" he whispers. "Just let me take a leak before" he murmurs, nodding at the bathroom. "You end up making yourself comfortable"

Grif walks quickly to the bathroom; Tucker takes the opportunity to go to ask Donut for advice, because this is getting totally out of fucking control.

Grif enters the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Look at Simmons who scans him with his eyes.

"This is getting out of hand, Dick. He is taking off his pants" he whispers, his voice showing his desire to finish the goddamn show already.

"He’s bluffing" Simmons snaps, he walks over to his boyfriend and caresses his bare chest; the redhead can feel the growl forming on his boyfriend’s chest before heard it.

"He is not backing down" Grif whispers and squeezes Simmons' hands against his chest "We're both shirtless already and he'll probably be in bed without his jeans when I get back"

"Relax Dex, take it easy, it's time, you go and take out the lube and the condoms and then you seduce him until he breaks" Simmons whispers, his short nails lightly scratching the bronzed and scarred skin of his boyfriend .

Grif nods and looks around. He frowns. "Did you clean up our bathroom again?"

Simmons rolls his eyes and hisses "Of course I did"

 

* * *

 

"Donut" Tucker hisses as soon as he opens the door, the pink soldier is there, his cheeks are flushed, Tucker is surprised to see Wash at Donut’s side, the freelancer snorts. "He's not chicken out" He mumbles, Donut looking at his bare chest "When he comes back from the bathroom I should be without pants and in the bed" he shrieks softly.

Wash complains again. "How long will this going to take?"

Donut closes his eyes making a pout "We’ll continue until Grif breaks and tell us all the truth, Wash" he answers, opening his eyes to look at the taller blond "After that everything will be over"

"And how much more will it be until he breaks?" Tucker asks.

"I don’t think it takes much longer, push him harder"

"And if he doesn’t do it? He’s not fucking backing out, Donut" he whispers nervously, Wash and Donut just stare at him “When will it be too far, when I got his cock up in my ass?" He raps out, Donut blushes opening slightly his eyes "Donut, erase that image of your fanciful pink brain right the fuck now"

"Okay, calm down, Wash and I will find a way to interrupt if things get out of control." He answers, Tucker nods and looks at Wash.

The taller blond give one nod. "You know what? Fuck it, finish with this, just kiss him" says to Tucker, the shirtless man raises his eyebrows. "You've just said what you'll do to each other, it's easy to ignore that, they’re just words... but at the first real physical contact, he'll be scared" Tucker nods and goes back into the room, Donut smiles supporting the idea. "If Grif doesn’t get scared, sure as hell Tucker will." Wash whispers to the pink soldier.

 

* * *

 

When Tucker closes the door, he walks silently to the bed and quickly removes his jeans, he hears the bathroom door being open and he rushes to lie down on the bed.

Grif walks toward him and stops at the side of the bed, looking at him with an almost imperceptible grimace of suffering. Tucker smiles smugly, taking Wash's advice to start it up.

He kneels on the bed, letting Grif look at him just in his tight boxers "Come here" he whispers, Grif reluctantly approaches. Tucker holds onto the Hawaiian's massive shoulders, pulling him closer, Grif swallows, laying his hands awkwardly on Tucker's waist, his skin is soft and warm, pleasant ... but he isn’t Simmons.

Tucker leans over him, cocking his head to ease the contact, his lips colliding with Grif's, both of them staying still, closing their eyes tightly. In Grif's mind repeating the conversation he had with Simmons in the bathroom...

What did he say that would scare Tucker?

He opens his eyes suddenly, looking into Tucker's tightly closed eyes, well at least the fucker suffered as much as he did. . He leaned toward the night table without breaking the kiss, holding Tucker with one arm.

When his hand finds the metal package and the small bottle, he takes them out and breaks the kiss. Tucker opens his eyes looking at Grif's expressionless face. The Hawaiian raises his hand to the height of their heads; Tucker pales when he sees the things in Grif's hand, swallows and tightens his lips. In his mind, the tanned man sings victory.

Tucker nods and releases Grif, takes the condom from the other man’s hand, taking his last chance to break Grif. He takes the package to his mouth and opens it with his teeth; his other hand goes down to unbutton his _lover_ 's jeans.

Grif gasps, a sounding similar to those sounds that Simmons make when he panics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, English is not my native language. I'm trying my best but if there is anything wrong, please tell me.  
> Just one chapter left. I'm so happy!  
> Love u all xX


	4. Everybody knows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally one of them breaks.

Grif gasps, sounding similar to those sounds that Simmons makes when he panics. He leans back, making Tucker release the button of his jeans.

"Alright, alright, shit." He raps out walking away a little more "You win, okay? You and fucking Donut, you win"

Tucker smiles broadly, a small piece of condom wrapper tight between his front teeth; he spits it looking at the orange captain with a satisfied smirk.

"I can’t fuck with you... or with anyone else" Grif says.

"And why not?" Tucker asks, his tone impressing a teacher reviewing the rules of the class with his idiot pupil.

"Because I'm in love with Simmons… we're together and I'm not going to fuck this up. That’s why" he snaps out.

"You’re in love? Like love _love_? "Tucker asks raising his eyebrows, the sound of two doors opening distracting him momentarily, Simmons comes out of the bathroom, his face goes from red to pale as a flashing light; Donut and Wash enter through the front door.

Simmons approaches Grif, a soppy smile on his face.

"That's right." Grif snaps out again, turning a little, just enough to have a sight of Simmons "I love him" he says, then turns completely to look at his beautiful redhead, smiles fondly at him "I love you, Richard"

Simmons lets out a soft giggle "And I love you, Dexter" he replies, wrapping his arms around Grif's waist, the Hawaiian sinks his fingers into the silky read hair, both men bending to meet in a soft and emotional kiss. Tucker and Donut exchange a look, even Wash looks at the lovebirds with a simper.

"Aw, I thought you were just fucking... not that you were in love and that shit" Tucker says just before Donut starts screaming and excitedly going towards the other reds to hug them.

"Stop it Donut" Simmons complains, then his eyes fall on Tucker "Well, it was a good competition Blue" he murmurs, Tucker smiles "And you're still just wearing underwear on my bed" he reminds the darker man.

Tucker mutters an _Oh right_ and gets off the bed, putting his pants on.

Grif and Simmons lean over each other sharing one more kiss.

"Grif, take off your dirty hands from my second in command" A heavy southern accent makes them separate, Sarge looked at them with his face angrily flushed from the door "And I thought that I’ve enough on my plate, now the dirt bag is catching his lazy germs to the only respectable soldier in the red team... now I'll have two of them. Uh-huh this is all your idea, isn’t it Blue? Diabolical" he growls and turns away disappearing from sight, a few seconds after the guys in the room just hear a screaming growl "Lopez, bring my shotgun"

"Oh shit" Grif yells, carefully putting Simmons away "That's why we wanted to keep it as a secret" he complains hurrying to put on his power armor, incredibly, he do it in just a few minutes.

“¿What are you doing?” Simmons asks, the orange soldier takes his helmet from the floor and approaches Simmons, cups his jaw and gives him a jumpy smile.

“Hey, babe, listen, we got a good round, uh?” he sighs speaking hastily “You gave me the best time in my life, you fucking rocked my world and that’s way more of what I deserved or expected…” he leans closer to Simmons “Thank you very much, I love you, take care, bye-bye then” he hums giving a gawky quick kiss to the redhead.

“Where do you think you’re going, asshole?” Simmons asks chuckling and grabs Grif’s hand.

“I’m going on the lam; Sarge is going to fucking kill me” he answers, making laugh the other three in the room.

“But that’s the usual, Grif” Donut chuckles.

“Yeah dude, he is always saying that, over and over again and he never does it, you’ll be fine” Tucker shrugs.

“Calm down Dex, c’mon let’s talk to him, I can handle Sarge” Simmons grabs Grif’s chest plate and pulls him towards his own chest, he leans to press his lips against the Hawaiian’s.

Grif sighs. “Alright, but I’m keeping the armor on”

“That’s probably a good call” Wash says and chuckles patting Grif’s back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Let me introduce to you, mi hc for Simmons and Grif. I'm still working on them.** _

**My Simmons**

 

 

**My Grif**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, thank you to all the readers.  
> You are awesome, I'm glad you liked the idea and the story.  
> This is my first finished story. And it means a lot to me.  
> Thank you.  
> xX


End file.
